Spring FOR YOU
by nononyan
Summary: Byuuur!/Kau. Aku. Sepeda. Sungai. Dan musim semi kita yang pertama/SHBF#10 - Prompt Awal dan Akhir


**Spring FOR YOU  
.**

 **.**

 _Cara bahagia saya sangat sederhana. Diam dalam ketenangan lalu membayangkan hal yang menyenangkan._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **...**

 **Hiroshima Peace Park,** Hiroshima — _Jepang_

Aku bertemu denganmu dua tahun lalu. 30 Maret, pukul satu siang—ketika musim semi menyuguhkan keindahannya dengan pohon-pohon plum juga sakura yang mekar serentak diberagam lokasi. Taman, sisi jalan, gunung sampai tepian sungai. Merah muda kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang bertaburan, menjadi saksi pertemuan konyol kita, yang nyatanya—malah berujung manis— Mungkin.

Aku ingat kau kenakan mantel kelabu juga syal rajut biru pudar, membalut jas warna gelap serta kemeja formal dibaliknya. Menonjolkan sisi mapan dan rupawanmu. Tergiur? Coba katakan 'tidak'. Tangan kirimu menyaku celana, sedang tangan lain sibuk memilah milih judul lagu apa yang patut diperdengarkan dalam suasana seramai itu. _Headset_ sudah menyumpal telingamu, namun hiruk pikuk masih mampu menembus keenggananmu pada keramaian. Posisi berdiri tegakmu berada persis disisi jalanan setapak para pejalan kaki. Entah sadar atau tidak, kau hiraukan delikkan kagum yang turut berbisik memuji penampilanmu. Menyangka juga menduga, bila profesimu bisa jadi seorang aktor atau model majalah. Gadis-gadis bahkan sempat menggiti jari mereka, merasa gemas ingin menyentuh keterdiamanmu yang mempesona. Menepuk sadarmu untuk menatap sekeliling.

Hey, tampan. Coba kau lihat mereka.

Kala itu akupun turut hanyut dalam indahmu. Mengagumimu dari jauh kurasa cukup menyumpal ketidakberdayaanku pada apa yang kupunya. Kau bisa jadi sumber inspirasiku. Bagaimana pendar kilaumu mampu menyilaukan mataku yang semula fokus mengayuh sepeda untuk kali pertama. Padahal hari itu aku baru akan menaruh tekad bisa meletakkan tapak kaki pada pedal, mengayuh sedikit demi sedikit saja. Namun takdir Tuhan berkata lain, Sasuke- _kun_. Jalanan membukit, membawa sepedaku turun cepat. Aku berteriak memintamu menyingkir. Sialnya sumpalan _headset_ mu mendukung semuanya. Oh, demi Kami, sebenarnya lagu apa yang kau mainkan? Sekeras apa suaranya sampai jeritku kau acuhkan.

Byuuur!

Kau. Aku. Sepeda. Sungai. Dan musim semi kita yang pertama.

.

.

Seperti yang telah kuterangkan. Pertemuan awal kita boleh dikatakan konyol bahkan dibumbui peraduan sengit, adu mulut dan egoisme. Namun siapa yang sangka akan berujung semanis ini? Ketika selimut rindu menutup hati kita, ketika desau angin mendesahkan namamu, ketika lengkung senyum indah dalam arakkan awan yang menggantung merupa wajahmu, semua nyata menuntun kita untuk bersama dalam satu ikatan. Kau mengejarku sudah seperti mengejar seekor Cheetah yang kencang berlari ribuan kilo jaraknya. Memantapkan hatiku yang semula masih setengah-setengah.

Kau datang dengan tutur kata yang jauh dari kata manis. Bukan mendayu-dayu seperti yang kuperkirakan dari apa yang bisa kulihat darimu—sebab aku pun bukan tipikal yang akan membuang-buang waktu demi mendengar gombalan fana. Kau bukan si pria 'dimana ada wanita disana ada bualanmu menggoda'. Kau romantis untuk setiap tindakan. Kiat-kiat yang pasti mampu menginsprirasi banyak pria yang mau meluluhlantakan wanitanya.

Hangat bersamamu dalam kasih dan cinta. Hingga muncul niatanmu meminangku. Menjadikanku wanita pendamping hidupmu. Tertanggal 21 November, musim gugur di tahun yang sama kita mengikat sebuah janji suci. Kala itu usiamu 28 sedang aku 24— terpaut empat tahun. Pebisnis bertemu seorang novelis. Tidak terlalu _gomplang_ untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan. Kapanpun kau ingin bertemu denganku, maka utara kompas akan merujuk ke kediaman kita—sebab aku akan selalu disana menyambut kehadiranmu yang lelah selepas bekerja.

.

.

Musim semi kita yang kedua. Kutapaki alur pejalan kaki menunggangi sepeda roda dua. Seorang diri, mengenang kronologi pertemuanku denganmu. Mungkin juga, mencari beberapa inspirasi dan informasi. Senyumku mengembang manatap sungai, tempat kita beradu tatap dalam Syok yang berlebihan tempo dulu. Aku ingat bagaimana kau sembur aku dengan amarahmu yang meledak-ledak. Sasuke- _kun_ , ingin sekali kuabadikan ekspresimu saat itu. Percayalah, itu sangat lucu.

Tawaku terhenti.

Kau disana. Berdiri disebrang sungai sambil membawa sebuket bunga dan bento dalam jinjingan yang cukup besar. Hey, siapa yang akan menghabiskannya? Aku menggeleng tak yakin. Kau tersenyum begitu tipis—aku tahu kau berusaha, _anata._ Biar kutanya, apa _meeting_ nya sudah rampung kau kerjakan?

.

.

Tiba di musim semi kita yang ketiga. Nyaris satu setengah tahun telah kita lalui bersama dalam naungan sebuah pernikahan. Aku mengandung anak kita selama tiga bulan terakhir. Kabar yang membawa ikatan kita kian tangguh. Aku ingat, malam itu aku pergi keacara _launching_ Novel Trilogiku. Sampai larut, namun tak kutemukan kau hadir menyertai. Sama seperti yang lalu-lalu. Aku mengerti. Lagi-lagi kesibukanmu merenggutmu dari sisiku. Aku mengerti.

Aku mengerti..

 _Sayang,_ aku mengerti..

Kala itu pukul sembilan malam. Kau telepon aku ketika kuberkendara. Menyebut-nyebut kata maaf untuk setiap keabsenan yang menyakitkanku. Kukatakan tak mengapa, namun kau masih saja bersikukuh menyerahkan maaf. Hening kita lalui, kau menungguku bersuara sedang aku enggan melakukannya—aku mulai kelelahan, keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipis. Menarik napas panjang, kubuka topik lain. Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana, 'dimana kau sekarang.' Namun, belum selesai kalimatku, sebuah suara mencekat tenggorokanku. Napasku nyaris putus di tempat. Dalam ragu, takut, kecewa dan curiga, kutanya siapa wanita yang bersamamu. Kau diam. Kau tutup teleponku tanpa segan.

Apa..

Apa yang kau harapkan dari semua yang kudapat? Kau mampu membuatku berspekulasi jauh kemana-mana.

Kau menorehkan luka, _anata._

Hati kecilku agak ragu dan aku percaya itu.

Aku bukan wanita yang tak punya indra. Aku bisa merasa dengan peka. Pikiranku tak fokus. Jalanan kota mengabur dalam genangan air mataku. _Anata,_ kenapa kau patahkan rentetan nilai murni yang secara objektif kubuat? Dalam tangis, kulirik ponselku yang bergetar. Panggilan masuk. Kau dan segala tindak tanduk penjelasan. Dengan sabar kudengarkan semua. Tak kubalas satu patah katapun. Aku tersengguk dan menangis keras.

Kau bilang itu sekertarismu. Entah jujur atau bohong kau tuturkan jika perusahaan sedang mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan. Kau bilang kau hadir dalam unsur keterpaksaan sebab si penyelenggara berstatus sebagai kawan lamamu. Kau bilang dugaanku, tak satupun mampu dibenarkan meski tak sekalipun kuungkap. Kau bergetar memohon padaku untuk percaya. Bahkan menangis memintaku tenang.

 _Namun sayang,_ Tuhan _menyiapkan takdir lain untuk kita.._

BRAK—!

.

.

"Sayang, buburnya sudah matang. Makan, yah?" kurasakan kehadirannya. Ia mengecup keningku. Mengangkat tubuhku dari kursi roda, memindahkanku ke tempat tidur yang telah ia siapkan sedemikian rupa. Setumpuk bantal menyangga tubuhku untuk tetap tegak menerima suapannya. Aku menangis iapun menangis. Aku terluka, namun kuyakin ia jauh lebih terluka. Kurasakan ibu jarinya menyeka air mataku perlahan diiringi getar yang sarat akan penyesalan. Kutarik napas panjang,

"Ceraikan aku.."

"..."

"Sas—"

"Kita sudah membahas ini ribuan kali. Aku akan tetap pada keputusanku. Ayo, makanlah lagi.." kudengar suara sendok beradu pada mangkuk keramik. Desahan napas lelah juga detail intonasi tarikan oksigennya mampu kubaca. Oh, pria ini benar-benar,

"Aku tidak mau,"

"Hinata!" kubesarkan biji mataku menantang. Menggunakan insting mengarah wajahnya sedekat mungkin.

"ANATA! Kau tak lihat bagaimana keadaanku?! Aku buta! Aku lumpuh! Aku tak lagi mampu menulis dan RAHIMKU DIANGKAT PAKSA! KAU SADAR betapa buruknya aku 'kan! Pakai matamu, Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Hina—"

"Cita-citaku untuk memberimu sebuah keluarga yang utuh tak lagi ada. Cita-citaku untuk memberi makna lewat setiap buku yang kutulis tak lagi ada. Hyuuga Hinata tak lagi ad—!"

"Siapa yang membutuhkan Hyuuga Hinata! Aku mencintai Uchiha Hinata. Aku mencintai istriku bagaimanapun keadaaannya!"

PRANGGG—

Pecahan mangkuk serta tumpahannya yang memilukan, meninggalkan kesunyian. Aku bingung kenapa aku melakukannya dan kebingungan hanya bisa diatasi dengan ketenangan, sedang tenang erat dengan sepi.

Oh, Tuhan— atau aku mungkin hanya,

Aku hanya muak pada semua yang ia lontarkan. Aku benci pada semua kesabaran tak kenal batas yang ia punya. Sebab aku— bukan aku yang pantas menerimanya. Cobalah untuk mengerti. Cobalah untuk paham. Sasuke- _kun,_ carilah wanita lain. Aku akan coba terima sebab semua keadaan menyadarkanku untuk mengambil keputusan tersebut.

Kedua orangtuamu menuntut seorang penerus, sekelilingmu dipenuhi beragam jenis wanita yang luar biasa,bertumpuk rasa lelah pekerjaan meminta tubuhmu beristirahat dalam kasih seorang pendamping, celoteh juga pancaran cinta yang setiap harinya patut kau dapat.

 _Dan semua bukan lagi dariku..._

"Cari seorang pendamping terbaik yang mampu kuterima untuk mempercayakanmu padanya. D-dan aku akan melepasmu.."

"Itu yang kau mau— ?!"

"..."

"—maka itu yang akan kau dapat." Ia pergi. Menggebrak pintu keras hingga kupejamkan mata meringis.

.

.

.

 _Empat bulan berlalu cepat.._

"Kau memukuli dokterku lagi?"

"Ia menyentuhmu," kugelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Memutuskan untuk memutar rodaku menjauh darinya. Menjauh dari keluarga barunya. "Hinata.." serunya mengejar ketertinggalan.

"Itu wajar, Uchiha- _san_. Kau keterlaluan. Sekarang bisa kau tinggalkan aku? Sakura- _san_ menunggumu," ia mencengkram lenganku. Sekuat tenaga kulepaskan kuasanya yang kian menyakitiku. Gerimis turun, semua pasien dan perawat berlarian meneduh dan kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing meninggkan area gazebo. "Lepaskan aku! Ayame- _san!_ Ayame- _san_ , dimana kau?!" seruku memanggil perawat pribadiku.

"Kita sudah bercerai. Aku sudah menikah lagi. Sakura sudah mengandung. Apa lagi sekarang? KAU MINTA AKU BERBUAT APA LAGI! HAH!" aku bergetar ketika ia menangis memeluk kedua kakiku yang beku. Ia menjerit pilu penuh luka. Meremas piyamaku hingga kusut. Tak kuasa, kuusap ujung kepalanya. Rambut yang masih terasa begitu halus dan lebat. Aku penasaran, masihkah wanginya sama seperti yang terakhir kuingat?

Pelan, kutarik tubuh besar itu untuk kudekap rikuh. Gerimis melebat cepat; tangisku berderai hebat. Aku pun tak tahu harus memintanya apa lagi. Sudah terlalu banyak pintaku untuknya. Sudah terlalu banyak tuntutan yang kupaksa untuk diterimanya. Tuhan, betapa egoisnya aku.

"Sasuke- _kun_.."

"Hanya kau yang kucinta. Hanya kau yang kumau. Kumohon kembali padaku, Hinata. Kumohon padamu, kabulkan pintaku sekali ini saja. Rasakan betapa hancurnya aku tanpamu. Betapa tak tahunya aku harus apa tanpa menemukan seinchipun keberadaanmu di rumah. Kumohon, aku..." kuraba wajahnya. Menangkup semua pahatan itu dengan gemetar sayu mataku yang polos tanpa cahaya. Lama kami beradu pandang dalam dua dimensi yang berbeda. Kurasakan pergerakannya, kurasakan sentuhan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Ia maju melumat lembut rasaku tanpa jeda. Kerinduan kami beradu padu. Untuk tiga menit, kami lupa pada apa saja yang terjadi.

Ini menyakitkan..

Kutundukkan kepala, melepas lemah ciumannya. Ia diam mencengkram kuat kedua sisi pegangan kursiku. Aku menduga. Aku yakin ia menunggu suaraku.

Baik, inilah yang akan kau dengar.

" _Aku minta kau bahagia bersama Sakura- san. Lupakan aku dan— jangan pernah temui aku lagi,"_

 _._

 _._

"Kau pasti sudah gila, Hinata.."

.

.

 _Seminggu berselang._

Jam kunjunganku tak lagi terisi sebuah nama. Aku lega namun jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku sungguh terluka. Hujan deras mengguyur rumah sakit. Meski ku buta, aku akan tetap mengambil posisi dekat jendela. Mendengarkan runtuhan kuatnya dengan seksama.

"Hinata- _san_?" pelan kutolehkan kepala. "Hinata- _san_ , Sasuke- _kun_ dalam keadaan kritis."

"..."

.

.

.

 _Hinata-san, aku tak pernah mengandung buah hati Sasuke-kun_

 _Hinata-san, Sasuke-kun tak pernah menikahiku. Kami hanya sebatas kawan satu pekerjaan. Lalu surat yang kau tanda tangani, I-itu bukan surat perceraian._

 _Aku tahu Sasuke-kun akan membunuhku jika kukatakan ini, tapi—_

 _Percayalah, ia begitu hancur tanpamu._

 _Tiga hari lalu puncaknya. Malam itu ia mabuk namun bersikeras berkendara untuk bertemu denganmu. Ia bersumpah akan membabat habis siapapun yang akan menghalanginya bertemu denganmu._

 _Aku coba mencegahnya setelah kabar itu sampai, lewat Naruto. Siapapun khawatir pada keadaaannya yang mengerikan,_

 _Namun terlambat ketika Truk menubruk dan menggiring jauh mobilnya._

 _Maaf. maafkan aku.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kujeritkan namanya. Menggedor-gedor pintu ruang operasi seperti orang kesetanan. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Menemani perjuangannya. Tuhan, aku mohon padamu jangan ambil dia dariku. Jangan kau putus hubungan kami.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

.

.

.

.

Musim semi yang kelima. Uchiha Hinata duduk diam diatas kursi roda. Ayame berada dibelakang dengan segala ketenangannya. Pelan, Hinata raba sebuah buku tebal hasil kerja kerasnya yang saat ini laku keras di pasaran. Sampul biru laut dengan sebuah pohon bunga sakura serta dua siluet pria dan wanita yang didesain seapikk mungkin. Keputusannya untuk menulis kembali, memang bukan perkara mudah. Sebab ada luka, juga trauma. Lebih-lebih pada keterbatasan untuk melihat hasil ketikannya lagi. Untuk hal itu, Hinata secara khusus merekrut Ayame sebagai beta. Sang perawat tak keberatan. Justru senang mampu membaca karya novelis terkenal macam Hyuuga Hinata yang masih dalam proses pembuatan, termasuk juga melihat perjuangannya melewati masa-masa sulit.

"Ne, Ayame-san?"

"Ya, Hinata-san?"

"Aku begitu merindukannya.."

.

.

.

 _Yang berada jauh, dekat disisi Tuhan.._

TAMAT

Spesial SHBF 10- Prompt Awal dan Akhir

18 Desember 2016

.

.

 _Kumenangis, tertahan_

 _Ingat kau tak lagi bersamaku_

 _Kuteriris, terdiam_

 _Berharap kebahagiaan, datang..._

[ **Supernova- Sayang** ]


End file.
